Headless electric guitars may have a variety of shapes. An electric guitar has a body, which is used for fixing strings and an amplifier thereon. The electric guitar has a large body that occupies a large space and is not convenient for being carried around or transportation. Further, the electric guitar is easily damaged due to its large size. Therefore, there is a need to design an electric guitar that is easy for carrying.